<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Vacation by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923833">Winter Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon notices Izzy is overworking herself, he arranges for a little vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent Calendar Day 6 Prompt: Vacation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Izzy gets to her room at the Institute she’s surprised to find a suitcase sitting on her bed. There’s a little note on top- she picks it up and reads the familiar handwriting on it to see that it’s from Simon. <em>‘Be back soon. If I forgot anything you’d need for three days put it in the suitcase!’ </em></p><p>Opening the suitcase she spots a lot of clothing that is definitely not meant for a New York winter - she spots her favorite bathing suit, two of her cover-ups, shorts and tank tops, and sandals. She’s just starting to process all of this when the door, which she left slightly ajar behind her, pushes open.</p><p>“What is this?” Izzy asks Simon, motioning to the suitcase.</p><p>“This,” he says with a proud smile. “Is a vacation. Three days, just the two of us, on a small island with a really, <em>really</em> nice resort I owe Magnus a million times over for getting us into.”</p><p>Izzy knows she should be grateful, but her mind can’t help but immediately go to all of the work she has to do here at home. There are new weapons orders to finalize, transfers from the Paris Institute who only got here a week ago, schedules to make and paperwork to finish and--</p><p>“I can see you overworking in your head even now,” Simon cuts into her thoughts. “Which is exactly why you’re going to stop thinking about it and take this trip.”</p><p>“I’m not overworking,” Izzy says defensively, but she can feel her body’s strain from too many patrols, the way her eyelids droop heavily from too many late nights and early mornings.</p><p>“Iz, you were muttering about patrol assignments in your sleep last night,” Simon points out. Izzy frowns.</p><p>“But the Institute-”</p><p>“Will be fine for three days. Jace is going to run things while you’re gone. Clary’s volunteered to be in charge of the transfers. Alec promised he’s only a call away if anything tragic happens the two of them can’t handle. It’ll be fine,” Simon promises, and Izzy has to admit it sounds like all the bases are covered.</p><p>“And we’re just a portal away, too, if you need to come back for anything,” Simon adds reluctantly, obviously hoping that wouldn’t be needed.</p><p>Finally, Izzy nods and allows the immediate swell of uncertainty over the surprise trip to shift into the start of proper excitement. She remembers when she was the one forcing Alec out of the Institute, even if it was just for a day or two at home with Magnus after working himself too hard. She never imagined one day she’d be on the other end of that.</p><p>“An island, you said?” Izzy smiles. “I guess the Institute can survive without me for a few days.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>